(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to idler supports that are movable and which are particularly suited for use in conveyor systems that employ an extensible boom or conveyor support section. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to moving head systems that use sliding or moving supports to allow the extension of the head of the conveyor relative to the loading point of the conveyor.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Moving or extensible head conveyor systems have gained acceptance due to their effectiveness in delivering materials to vessels or areas where uniform distribution of the material being delivered is important. Examples of known extensible head conveyors include the conveyor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,600 to Chappell et al. teaches the use of H-shaped sections that allow extension of a flexible endless belt to allow the extension or retraction of a belt supported on the H-frames.
While the Chappell et al. invention is an innovative support for small or generally light duty conveyor systems, there remains a need for providing extensible conveyor systems that provide stable support for handling heavy loads, as are encountered by shiploading systems, for example. Systems that are designed to carry heavy loads will require larger, stable structure that is resistant to buckling or other structural failure mode. An important drawback to this larger structure is that it typically takes up a large amount of space. Therefore, the moving idler supports that allow the conveyor to move takes up a large amount of space, and thus reduce the ability or degree to which the system can be collapsed or retracted.